La mayor de sus victorias
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Cuando estás enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia hay muchos problemas, como la constante cercanía que hay diariamente. Y si además ella tiene pretendientes peor aún. Ahora ¿Te imaginas como sería si tuviera una cita con tu mejor amigo? Pues entonces entenderás el porque Aomine acaba espiando la cita de Kuroko y Momoi. Aomomo


_**Este fic va dedicado a Tsubasa, pues es su cumpleaños, y justamente ayer me dijo que Aomomo junto con Midotaka son sus OTP's de KnB, por lo que decidí escribir esto~ Espero que te guste y a los demás lectores también~**_

 **La mayor de sus victorias**

Lo idiota que podía a llegar ser. Definitivamente " _Ahomine_ " era un apodo muy adecuado, sobretodo si estaba sentando entre los arbustos de la feria a la espera. Seguro que ya había alguna madre preocupada avisando a la policía de un pervertido rondando por ahí ¡Pero debía de estar ahí!

Nunca pensó que sus sentimientos le llevarían a aquel extremo...nunca pensó...

Remontándose a unas horas antes, el moreno se dirigía para su casa, no sin antes ir a cotillear a la de Satsuki; pues vivían pegados. Era algo de lo más natural, de hecho no recordaba con exactitud cuando empezó a venir a su casa, pues era prácticamente la suya y viceversa. Le abrió la madre de la pelirosa, saludándole e indicándole que ella se encontraba en su habitación. Todo muy normal, hasta que entró, encontrándose a su amiga con una bata, un par de rulos, y maquillándose frente al espejo.

-¿Qué es esto?¿Vas a operarte al fin esa cara fea?- Preguntó burlón como siempre.

La joven se giró para sacarle la lengua antes de seguir con su acicalamiento, comenzando a hacerse la manicura francesa.

-Idiota, tengo una cita ¿lo has olvidado?- Respondió como si se tratase de lo más obvio del mundo.

Se quedó congelado ¿Satsuki?¿Teniendo una cita? ¿¡Con quién narices ?! Después de todo a parte de su amigo, con los años se había vuelto su protector. Momoi ya era una niña guapa en primaria, sin embargo su belleza se fue haciendo cada vez más notable. Aunque él se dio cuenta de lo muy guapa que le parecía a los doce años, antes que ningún otro, todavía recordaba aquel día..

Estaba tumbado en su salón sin hacer nada cuando algo frío se posó sobre su frente. Abriendo los ojos se encontró a su vecina con una enorme sonrisa y exclamando "¡Feliz cumpleaños Dai-chan! Levántate o la tarta helada que he comprado se derretirá", fue entonces cuando en su mente algo se iluminó, percatándose que Satsuki Momoi dejaría de ser solo su mejor amiga, sino la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Y por supuesto lo mostró de la forma más madura posible: Poniendo ranas en su pelo, llamándola fea, burlándose de ella siempre que podía...Todo _muuuuy_ maduro.

Lamentablemente él no fue la única persona que se fijó en ella, sobretodo a partir de los quince años cuando las hormonas dotaron a la pelirosa de un cuerpo de baja estatura, y sin embargo lleno de curvas. Inmediatamente tenía cada día una o dos cartas de admiradores, chicos que la acosaban y demás. Y ahí estaba Aomine para alejar a todos aquellos capullos, por lo que... ¿Quién narices se le había escapado?

-¿Y quién ese ese imbécil si se puede saber?- Gruñó mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de su armario.- No me has dicho nada...- Añadió apartando la mirada, claramente molesto.

-Oh Dai-chan.-Soltó con una suave risa mientras se giraba para mirarle, agitando las manos para que la pintura de las uñas se sacase antes. Por un segundo el corazón del as de Teiko dio un vuelco. Durante el último año y medio había alejado a Momoi de su lado, siendo así que dejó de llamarle por el apodo de cuando eran niños...pero al escucharlo recordó lo bonito que era volver a estar unidos. Y nada volvería a separarles.- Le conoces, es Tetsu-kun.-

-¿¡Tetsu?!.- Exclamó incrédulo.

-¡Sí!.- Afirmó la chica mientras se levantaba, quitándose la bata que se había puesto para no manchar su ropa mientras se maquillaba.- Vamos a la feria juntos ¡Será nuestra primera cita! ¿Cómo te parece que estoy?- Mientras lo preguntaba dio una lenta vuelta sobre sí misma.

Daiki, que seguía asombrado de que Kuroko, su mejor amigo, hubiera decidido ceder ante las peticiones de su amiga y por fin salir con ella, se fijó en su figura, olvidando su enfado por unos instantes. Llevaba un vestido de tonalidad suave, azul cielo para ser exactos, que además tenía encaje negro al borde de la falda de éste y en el escote. Era de tirantes, pero encima se había puesto una rebeca de azul marina manga corta, la cual iba a conjunto con un bolso pequeño. Además se puso unas cuñas de unos cinco centímetros de altura, pues si se pasaba de diez centímetros sería más alto que su acompañante, las cuales eran negras con cintas azules que se ataban a lo largo de sus piernas. Su maquillaje era sencillo, un poco de colorete, un pintalabios rosa y sombra de ojos azul con una raya de ojos negra. Aún así era muy diferente de las sudaderas que siempre llevaba, por no decir que casi nunca se maquillaba más que la raya, rimmel y algo de brillo ¿Tanto le importaba aquella cita? ¡Oh vamos! ¡Claro que le importaba! Ella misma decía una y otra vez lo mucho que quería al milagroso sexto hombre.

Pero no debía olvidar de que tenía una fachada que mantener por lo que encogiéndose de hombros soltó un desinteresado:

-Bah, estás como siempre. Por muy guapa que se ponga la mona...-

-¡Oye!- Rechistó golpeándole suavemente con el bolso.- Por una vez podrías decirme algo bonito.- Aomine estaba apunto de hablar cuando ella alzó un dedo de forma amenazadora.- ¡Halagar mis bragas no es un cumplido! Pervertido .- Bufó mientras se intentaba poner una pulsera que él le había regalado por su trece cumpleaños, eran cristales unidos por una cinta y con una luna pequeña de cristal que brillaba cuando la iluminaban, la cual solo se ponía en ocasiones especiales.- No sabes tratar a una chica.-

-Anda trae.- Ignorando las quejas de Momoi se acercó a ella, ayudando a que se pusiera el complemento.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, estaré bien. Además deberías de ducharte, se nota que has seguido con los mates, aunque deberías intentar los tiros a mayor distancia.- Le comentó con una sonrisa en los labios, encaminándose juntos hacia la puerta.- Sorprenderías a los demás.-

-Ya sabes que mi estilo...espera ¿Has visto mi entrenamiento?- Le cuestionó sorprendido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras ambos se despedían de la madre de la otra con la mano.- Pero si te has estado arreglando.-

-Yo nunca me pierdo un entrenamiento o partido tuyo Dai-chan.- Ella hablaba como si fuera algo obvio.- ¿Recuerdas? Te lo prometí.- Añadió girando la cabeza hacia él, dándole dos palmaditas en la cabeza, teniendo que estirarse mucho para hacerlo.- Me tengo que ir ¡Nos vemos mañana!- Se despidió avanzando por la calle a toda prisa.

-¡No corras tanto o te caerás!- Regañó el de ojos azules, tan protector como siempre, más luego sonrió.- Esta chica no tiene remedio...-

Y se disponía a ducharse para luego ponerse a leer alguna revista de chicas en bikini o incluso con menos, pero la curiosidad le podía por lo que bueno...así fue como acabó observando su cita como el idiota que era. Pero no podría haberse quedado tranquilo en su casa, por lo que les siguió y a decir verdad... ¿Es que Kuroko era tonto o cómo? Durante toda la cita iban de puesto en puesto, probando comida, yendo a atracciones. Siempre que Momoi le ofrecía de su comida él se negaba, le hizo una indirecta sobre que tenía frío en las manos y que las suyas estaban calientes ¿Y qué hizo? Decirle que lamentaba no llevar guantes. Realmente por más que intentase verlo con perspectiva no había mucha diferencia a lo que para el pequeño peliazul de tez pálida sería una tarde con cualquier amigo. La verdad es que no sabía si alegrarse, ya que no parecía que nadie iba a robar a su chica, aunque realmente no lo era y... ¡Bueno que es suya y punto!, no obstante por otro le enfadaba que él hiciera caso omiso de sus sentimientos ¿Es que acaso era ciego y sordo? Lo único que hacía al decirle que sí para luego actuar como si nada era romper más el corazón de Satsuki. Si no quería estar con ella debería decírselo directamente y no dejar que siguiera detrás de él ¿O es que no tenía consideración por sus sentimientos?

Decidió no ver más de aquel espectáculo y decidió desfogarse con algún puesto donde pudiera tirar cosas a otras cosas, por lo que paró en uno de esos sitios donde debía de derribar montones de latas con una pelota. Antes de darse cuenta le había tocado el premio gordo: un osito de peluche de medio metro enorme, de color blanco y con un lazo rojo. No sabía muy bien que hacer con eso, o simplemente que hacer con él mismo, por lo que ando hasta la salida de la feria y espero ¿Y a qué esperaba? Entonces la vio, no era otro que su pelirosa, andando con una expresión triste; la cual cambió a una de sorpresa al verle ahí parado.

-¿Dai-chan?¿Qué haces aquí?-

-He venido a recogerte, ya sabes se hace tarde y quería asegurarme de que todo iba bien.- Se explicó un tanto cortado, después de todo si le decía la verdad mañana habría un cadáver justo donde estaba.- Y mientras esperaba te he cogido esto.- Le enseñó el peluche, dejando que ella lo sostuviera. Poco a poco sus ojos su humedecieron y una sonrisa triste se hizo presente en su cara.-Eh si no te gusta está bien, yo...- Su frase se quedó a medidas, dando que ella le abrazó fuertemente, rodeando su cintura.-¿Satsuki?-

-Gracias Dai-chan...es solo que ha sido un desastre...Tetsu-kun nunca va a quererme ¿no?- Le preguntó aún sin mirarle a la cara.- Soy una idiota.-

-Eh no digas eso, es él el tonto por no querer salir contigo. A veces no todo sale como quieres.- Añadió aquello último pensando más en si mismo.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la noria? De pequeña siempre me obligabas a subir.-

-¿En serio?- Al decir aquello su sonrisa se iluminó. Si había algo que le encantaba era ver la ciudad de noche a grandes alturas, había algo romántico y que le conmovía de alguna extraña manera.- ¡Está bien, Dai-chan! Iremos tú, yo y Dai-chan dos-

Exclamó mientras con un brazo sostenía al peluche y con la otra mano cogió la de Aomine, tirando de él para ir corriendo hacia su atracción favorita. No muy lejos de ahí había tres pares de ojos mirándoles mientras se escondían tras unos arbustos.

-¡Tu plan a funcionado a la perfección Kurokocchi! Aunque has sido cruel con Momoi.- Susurró Kise.

-¿Pero no decías que tenía que actuar natural? -

-Mirad que podéis llegar a ser tontos...-

-¿Por qué lo dice, entrenadora?- Kuroko preguntó con su voz calmada como siempre.

-¿He de recordarte que vuestra idea era llevar a Momoi a una cancha?-

-¡Pero a Momocchi le encanta ir ahí!- Se defendió el modelo.

-Además es una cancha junto al río.-

-Hombres.- Sentenció sin más Riko.

-¡Y lo de la noria es un cliché!¿Verdad, Kurokocchi?-

-¿¡Cómo?!- Protestó molesta la morena mientras les miraba con una mirada asesina.

Mientras ellos tres seguían discutiendo sobre si la cancha era un lugar romántico o no, la otra pareja se encontraba sentada, observando las vistas. Ella no despegaba la vista de la ventana, y él no lo hacía de ella. Se veía igual de ilusionada que la primera vez que montaron con cinco años, solo que ahora le parecía aún más adorable.

-Gracias.- Soltó sin más la joven de baja estatura, sin dejar de contemplar las vistas. Esto pillo desprevenido al de tez morena, frunciendo el ceño. - Estaba disgustada porque pensaba que si no le gusto ¿Le gustaré alguna vez a alguien decente?...Quiero decir, tengo admiradores, pero realmente no me conocen ¿Si lo hicieran les gustaría? Porque no soy nada femenina como en mi apariencia y...-

-Mira que llegas a ser estúpida Satsuki.- Cortó el otro, cruzándose de brazos mientras su mirada era severa.- Si dejase que cualquiera de esos imbéciles te conocieran babearían más. Puedes tener a quien quieras ¿Qué Tetsu no te quiere? Él se lo pierde. Siempre habrá gente que diga que no, y gente que se quede.- Esas palabras venían de lo que había aprendido, sobretodo al ver que a pesar de las cagadas que podía hacer, personas como Momoi y Kuroko siempre estarían a su lado.- La cosa es elegir a gente con la que quieras quedarte para toda la vida.-

-¿Cómo tu?- Le dijo con una sonrisa tierna, extendiendo ambas manos hacia las suyas, agarrándolas con suavidad.- Sé que siempre podré contar contigo...- A la vez que hablaba extendió sus dedos sobre los suyos, comparando el tamaño de sus manos y sonriendo con nostalgia.- Cada vez que he estado triste o necesitaba a alguien, siempre has estado ahí.-

El corazón de Aomine comenzó a latir de forma frenética, no sabía si era por el contacto con sus manos o por las tiernas palabras que le dirigía. No quería confundirse, ni hacerse ilusiones. Ella hablaba de como eran los mejores amigos del mundo, y nunca serían nada más. A parte...

-No siempre...- Contestó alejando sus manos de las suyas, dejándolas caer.- Yo...me comporté como un verdadero capullo ¿Cómo no sabes que voy a volver a hacerlo?-

-Porque estás aquí.- Aquellas tres palabras hicieron que se le parase la respiración, sin comprender muy bien la razón de ello.- Al final volvemos a estar juntos. Por eso eres mi persona especial, Dai-chan.- Le confesó con una enorme y encantadora sonrisa.

Seguramente ella hablaba de sus lazos casi de hermanos, no de lo que él quería. Y sin embargo no quería pensar en lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Se iba a arrepentir, pero después de todo ¿Desde cuando Aomine Daiki no seguía sus impulsos? En el juego, en la vida y en todo, hacía todo en base a su instinto ¡Pues en el amor también!

Su mano se apoyó sobre su rodilla mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, besándola. Era un simple roce, algo suave y delicado; después de todo no tenía tanto valor como creía. Pero ella sí. Correspondió a su beso con una fuerza que él no se esperaba, pasando sus brazos sobre su cuello. Cuando se apartó la sonrisa de la chica era inmensa.

-Ya iba siendo hora ¡Llevo esperando desde los siete años!- Exclamó con la mirada brillante de alegría.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó aún confundido. Había sido todo muy repentino ¿esperando a qué?

-¡Pues a que me besarás tonto!- Dijo riéndose después.- Pensaba que nunca lo harías...y no me atrevía a decírtelo. Quería olvidar lo que sentía...pero menos mal que al final lo hiciste, Dai-chan.-

No entendía nada salvo una cosa; que Satsuki la correspondía. Que ella se sentía de la misma forma que él. Y eso era todo lo que Aomine necesitaba para ser feliz. Por lo que se proponía a volver a besarla cuando la noria se paró, ya que era el final del viaje sobre la atracción y el feriante les estaba abriendo la puerta. Ambos jóvenes se rieron, un tanto azorados y sintiéndose estúpidos. Ofreciéndole la mano a Momoi le sonrió diciendo:

-Vámonos a casa Satsuki.-

A lo que ella asintió, sujetándose a su brazo mientras que con el otro sostenía el regalo de aquella feria. Era curioso como podías entrar en un sitio siendo el mayor idiota del mundo, y como después de eso podía salir como un idiota, sí, pero el más suertudo y feliz de la tierra. La única chica a la que había querido estaba enamorada de él, y ni siquiera los celos o cualquier otra cosa podrían quitarle la mayor de sus victorias.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **¿Y bien? Siento si lo del beso es algo precipitado, pensaba en dejarlo con que se iban juntos a casa y listo. Peeeeeero es que yo necesito que Aomine y Momoi se besen, salgan, se casen y tengan muchos hijos ¿Vale? Vale. Me gusta mucho la idea de Kise y Kuroko shippers de Aomomo (aunque más bien a todos los de Teiko menos Midorima que no entiende de esas cosas) y Riko simplemente es una romanticona.**_

 _ **Lo de la feria en realidad es de un CD drama donde Aomine esperando a que Momoi termine su cita con Kuroko le consigue un peluche en un puesto, lo que anime a Momoi ya que ella está deprimida porque la cita no ha salido como esperaba. Le dice que el peluche es muy mono y se van a casa juntos. Esto es una variante de lo que ocurre ahí~**_


End file.
